


Dinner

by thefalloftheauthor (egosoffire)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/thefalloftheauthor
Summary: Irene asks Sherlock and Mary to dinner. The twist? She asks them to come to Molly Hooper's home.





	

Dinner. Bring Mary. 8 sharp. IA 

The message surprised Sherlock. His phone went off, that desperate moan. He immediately touched his phone to silence it, and then he looked down at his phone and read it. A simple message, but rather complicated, considering Irene was in hiding, wasn't she? 

Dinner? Where? SH 

Molly's. IA 

Sherlock frowned at that. Why would Irene involve Molly in whatever madness she was itching to involve Sherlock and Mary in? All three of them were a little unhinged, dangerous people who led dangerous lives. Molly was the exact opposite. She was normal, and yet saintly enough to deal with her resident sociopaths.

Why Molly's? SH 

You'll see. IA

Mary was intrigued by the idea. She sat at the end of their bed, a look of mischief on her beautiful face. "I must admit that I've been dying to meet Irene Adler," she said wistfully. "I sometimes mourn that I wasn't the first crazy woman to get your heart, Sherlock Holmes. She sounds fascinating."

"She is," Sherlock said, "but I don't love her. I love you."

"I'm aware," Mary quipped. "I wonder what she has to do with Molly. Have you asked Molly?"

"I was about to," Sherlock said. "I just wanted to talk to you about it first." 

"Maybe we shouldn't ask," Mary said, a grin crossing her face. It was the cutest thing ever. It always amazed Sherlock how, in spite of everything she had endured, Mary could be as childish and adorable as anything. "Maybe it'll be more interesting if we just go and find out."

"I agree." 

So, they didn't ask. That night, at eight, the pair arrived at the door to Molly's flat. Mary reached out and knocked for them. 

Molly answered. Their was a faint flush on her pale face. She wore a short red dress, her hair pinned back. She looked positively stunning. "Hello," she said warmly. "I'm glad you guys decided to come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mary commented, suspicious.

Irene took that moment to come up from behind Molly, just as she let the couple inside. 

"You two look dumbfounded," she said softly. "All we've done is asked you was on a double-date. It's almost a cliche, isn't it?"

"Wait, you're dating?" Sherlock asked.

That was when he started to piece together the information that was going on around him. Oh. Molly's actions from a prior day's meeting at the morgue made sense all of a sudden. She had a familiar scent lingering on her clothing, the slightest traces of leather and a gentle perfume. She had hickeys along her neck which she tried so hard to hide, small marks made by a woman's mouth. 

Oh.

"I would have thought you figured it out awhile ago," Molly commented, looking to Sherlock with a curious expression. Irene came up from behind her then, and hooked an arm around her waist. Molly leaned back, contented. "I thought you already knew."

"He has quite a blind spot when it comes to me," replied her girlfriend, gently. "Isn't that so, Sherlock?"

"It seems to be true." 

Mary stepped in front of Sherlock and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Adler," she said, as Irene shook her hand in turn. "I've heard so much about you."

"As have I about you," Irene said. "Miss Mary Morstan. The woman who tamed Sherlock Holmes." 

Mary beamed. Sherlock could tell that she liked that title very much. She was proud of it, of course.

"I suppose that is me," she said with a nod. "It's really good to meet you. How did you and Molly end up dating?" 

"Well, it started during the time that Sherlock was away," Molly answered, as they headed into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and Irene immediately joined her. She took her girlfriend by the hand. "We started talking privately at the time, but we were just friends. I needed someone who knew he was gone to talk to..."

"I helped her get by," Irene said, nodding firmly. "Then, she did the exact same thing for me."

"I like that," Molly commented. "That's a good way to put it." 

"So sit down," Irene added, pointedly looking to the dining room table that had been set up for the four of them. "You too, darling. Food will be ready in just a moment."

Then, with a flourish, Irene left them. Molly looked pointedly at the table and then led Sherlock and Mary to sit. 

"So, you two are..." 

"Yes," Molly said with a grin, as she sat down across from Sherlock and Mary. "I was equally surprised to find out that the two of you were together, remember? Sherlock Holmes, the man who didn't love and John's ex with the mysterious past." 

Irene came out of the kitchen with two large trays. Somehow, she managed to balance them perfectly, keeping her usual poise and grace. She set them down and then vanished again, returning only oments later with a bottle of wine. She set that down. 

"Go ahead dear, you can pour," she said to Molly. Molly nodded and began to pour the wine.

"It seems," Irene said, as she began to dish out their meals, "that we both had similar situations, Sherlock Holmes. We both believed that we were special, gifted in some way, beyond the idea of love. We thought that it was above us, but we found that this was not at all true."

"Are you two safe?" Sherlock asked. "I mean..."

"You mean, I'm sort of in a legal grey area?" Irene asked with a laugh. "Yes, most people think I'm dead, but my contacts have helped me secure my legal identity; therefore, don't worry Holmes, we'll be fine."

"I suppose we will," he said, taking the deeper meaning from her words.

"Look at us, Mr. Holmes," Irene said, looking to Molly and then kissing her, earnestly. Molly let out a noise of surprise, nearly a squeak. "Look at us."

"Look at us indeed."


End file.
